


Wizards

by Endaewen



Series: Conversations in Minas Tirith [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Conversations, Gen, History, Istari - Freeform, Post-Quest of the Ring, Sauron - Freeform, The Valar, Unfinished Tales, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Pippin questions Gandalf about the Wizards
Series: Conversations in Minas Tirith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549090
Kudos: 13





	Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2005.

**Title:** Wizards

**Series:** Conversations in Minas Tirith

**Rating:** G

**Author:** Endaewen

**Sources:** LOTR, Unfinished Tales. Letters and Silmarillion

**Summary:** Pippin questions Gandalf about the Wizards

**Setting:** Minas Tirith after the coronation of King Elessar. Goes with the Quest of Erebor from the Unfinished Tales.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings involved in this story belong to the Tolkien Family.

Most days after the coronation of King Elessar, the majority of the surviving members of the Company gathered in the house allotted to the Ringbearer and his servant. Some days others, such as Faramir or Eowyn joined them. Often though, Aragorn and sometimes Gandalf were too busy to be present.

Still, when they were there, they joined in with catching the others up with events that had happened to one group or another after the Fellowship had broken up; or, in asking and answering questions. Gandalf in particular was the recipient of many questions. Some in regards to events he had been involved with, and others simply about this or that point in history. Early on, due to one of Elrond’s tales, it had come out that he had been travelling around Middle-Earth for around two thousand years.

At first, while Frodo’s hand was still healing, the others kept notes for him, particularly Merry and Pippin, especially during the tales of their journeys through Rohan and to the Black Gate. By now however, his hand had healed enough that Frodo was able to keep notes himself, albeit slowly.

Today, all of them were present, along with Elrond and Arwen, who were spending as much time together as possible. Faramir had left earlier in the day, but returned just a few minutes previously.

After the group had finished listening to Gandalf’s tale of how Bilbo had been chosen to join Thorin’s quest for the Lonely Mountain, Pippin spoke up with a request: “Several times in your tales, Gandalf, you have mentioned Wizards, including yourself. Can you tell us more about the others?”

“Very well,” the old Wizard said. “It is a long and sometimes uncertain tale though. I will tell you what I can today, and perhaps more tomorrow.” Everyone settled in to listen, one of them making sure that the water jug on the table to one side was still full.

“You have heard by now, those of you who didn’t already know, of the Valar and how they shaped the world?” he asked. The four hobbits nodded. “Well, along with the Valar are the Maiar, a lesser, though more numerous race.”

“Sauron was one of these. So also are the Wizards.” Some in the room it seemed, such as Elrond had suspected something of the sort. While others looked at their friend with new respect and no small amount of fear. Gandalf sensed their reaction and shook his head, smiling gently. “I am still the same person you all have known; some of you for years. None of that has changed in the slightest.”

He gave up momentarily and continued with his story: “Sauron chose to follow Melkor, or Morgoth,” Legolas shuddered slightly at that name, and Gandalf glanced over at him, “as he was later known to the Eldar.” He paused momentarily, then continued. “When his master fell at the end of the First Age of the Sun, as it is now known, Sauron chose to follow the same path, and to the same eventual end. However, that took another two ages to accomplish.”

“Couldn’t the Valar have done something to stop him before now?” Frodo asked.

Before Gandalf had a chance to answer the question, Elrond spoke up. “Possibly, but every time they have taken direct action against another of their kind, such as the war in which Morgoth fell, there has been great destruction. It was as a direct consequence of that war that Beleriand sank into the Sea.”

Gandalf nodded his agreement. “And, that is not the only example. Other wars had similar catastrophic effects, as did the removal of Aman, the residing place of the Valar from the circles of the world.”

Frodo acknowledged the answer, remembering that there was at least one person in the room who had been present at at least one of those events.

“However, after the events leading to the destruction of Numenor, the Valar started planning ways to prevent Sauron from regaining total control of Middle-Earth.”

“From those plans the Istari came into being. There were five of us sent, three of whom you have either met or have heard of in my other tales: Me, Saruman the White, who was once our head, and finally, Radagast the Brown. The other two, Alatar and Pallando, traveled into the East and the South, where according to, at first their messages and later rumor, they became known as the Blue Wizards.”

“The Ithryn Luin!” Legolas murmured quietly.

Gandalf looked up sharply at that. Taking his action as a prompt, the elf explained. “In my youth, occasionally there came rumors from the East of wanderers garbed in blue.” He thought for a moment before continuing. “Generally the rumors came of disruptions to some evil plan or another. I had forgotten them until just now. I am sorry for interrupting.”

The Wizard took up the threads of his narrative where he had left off at the interruption. “The five of us were sent, not in direct opposition to Sauron, but instead to aid and encourage resistance to his domination.” He looked around at his rapt audience before continuing. “Our successes were varied. You know as well as I how Saruman fared. He failed when he began setting himself up in direct opposition to the Enemy. In my opinion, Radagast played his part successfully, but it is not up to me to judge. I know not the fate of the Blue Wizards, but I fear they failed. Of myself I will say nothing.

Aragorn spoke then to Gandalf. “Of the Blue Wizards, what do you think happened to them?”

“I know not. The only conclusion I can come to however, is that they must have died,” the Wizard said sadly.

“On my travels in the South and East, I have not even heard legends of these two, so whatever happened, it must have been a very long time ago. Everyone here knows how long stories can last. Longer than history for sure.” At that, despite the solemn mood, the newly crowned King shared a smile with the hobbits. Outside, the bells rang for the supper hour.

Pippin chuckled briefly, then sobered. “Strider is right you know,” he said to the other hobbits. “All of us know tales from the wandering days, and some legends from before that; though how much truth there is left in the tales, is impossible to tell.”

“Not much,” Frodo said, “if the rate of change is similar to that of the tales about Bilbo. Those have changed beyond all recognition, and he is still alive!”

Aragorn and Elrond confirmed the age of those tales, stating that according to the few records where hobbits were mentioned, those events occurred about two thousand years previously.

The talk continued in that vein for a few more minutes before Frodo said: “Thank you for telling us about yourself and the others.”

Merry nodded, asking: “Does that explain what Saruman was able to do with his voice making us hear things differently-“ He threw up his hands. “I’m not saying this very well.”

“I know what you meant, and yes it does,” replied Gandalf.

By this time, all those who had known the Wizard for a long time had list their fear and awe of him.

For the first time since Gandalf had begun his tale that afternoon, Faramir spoke up. “Now I understand what you told me about your names when I was but a child.” He was still deferential towards the man, but that was normal in Minas Tirith.

Soon after, dinner was brought in for the hobbits and their guests, after which Aragorn and some of the others left.


End file.
